Ten lies Hermione told Draco expanded
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: short chapters, on ten lies Hermione told Draco! and the Draco finding out the truth
1. Chapter 1

**1. Lavender and Parvati have never said anything to me about your looks**

"You're obsessed!" Hermione sighed loudly.

Ever since Lavender and Parvati had put together a poll, to find out who the hottest guy at Hogwarts was. Draco had asked every girl who he thought had half a brain, who they had voted for.

When he had come to ask Hermione she had teasingly told him that Lavender and Parvati had decided to do it so Harry would win. He hadn't shut up about it since.

"Must you really be hotter than Harry?" She asked him.

"It's not an obsession I just want to know, what kind of girl with half a brain would vote for Potter instead of me." He told her huffily.

"Plus i know for a fact Lavender and Parvati talk about me, I just want you to confirm it."

"They do no such thing." Hermione told him half amused.

"I'm surprised you got through the door, with that ego of yours." Hermione laughed.

"Merlin Granger! Just fucking admit it will you!"

She raised an eyebrow "Admit what exactly Malfoy?" She asked really only half annoyed.

Draco looked at her furiously "That you think I'm bloody well, hotter than hell." He said in a seductive voice that made Hermione have to bite back a grin, blushing slightly.

"Come on Hermione. You know it's true. Say it. Tell me." He told her huskily.

In a way that she could feel his breath on her neck. Hermione could practically hear her heart beat in her ears.

"OK-" She said breathing heavily. "OK-I'll admit it."

Draco pulled away from her smugly and smirked. "Good. Say it." Hermione moved around him, making her way to her bedroom door, once she had her hand on the Handel. She smiled and called back.

"I admit that Lavender and Parvati have never said anything about your looks to me, and I've been a room with them for 6 years!" She ran into her room laughing loudly. Leaving a dumbstruck Draco behind. "Granger! Get back here!" He yelled running up the stairs to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. You Are Not The Hottest Guy At Hogwarts.**

"No Draco."

"Oh come on, Hermione, Please?"

"Right, so it's Hermione now is it? Perfect." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sitting at a gold painted desk, in her and Draco's 'office' in the prefects lounge. She glared at her co-head who was sitting in front of her with a stack of folders on his left.

"Stop talking, and finish with those, will you? We still need to go to see Snape about the Dragon show." Hermione said frowning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know_ Hermione_." Draco waved her off, stressing her name as he did so.

He pulled forward another folder, and started writing silently. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes "Cough."

5 minutes, "Cough."

"Just admit it pleaseeeeeee?"

"Malfoy! I will not say anything of the sort!" Hermione all but yelled.

"Why not?" Draco asked, almost pleading.

"1. Because it's not true. 2. Because I don't flaming want to! And 3. This fascination you have with being the hottest guy in Hogwarts is just not healthy!"

"But I bet you've said it once already!" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Draco Malfoy. I have never, not once said that you were the hottest guy Hogwash! Why would I ever say that?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, when the door suddenly burst open.

Lavender Brown and Ginny bust into the room. "Mione! Guess what!" Lavender's shrill voice made Hermione grimace.

"Yes Lavender? Ginny?" Hermione asked, making her best Head Girl face.

"We have the polls you asked for! And you were right Malfoy **is **the HOTTEST guy at Hogwarts!" Lavender giggled madly shaking the parchment in Hermione face. "I mean really when you said it... and asked for polls swear I thought Harry would win. But as per usual YOU were right!" Ginny told her, smiling graciously at the thought of her boyfriend losing to a Malfoy.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender in horror. Refusing to meet a smirking Draco's eyes.

She took the parchment from Lav's hands. "Draco. Malfoy you are the hottest guy at Hogwarts." Mione said still not looking up.

Draco sat back in his chair. Still smirking. "Er **_Hermione_** can I get that again louder this time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. I have an inferior complex to you.**

And then the whole Hall gasped.

In walked THE Hermione Granger, dressed in an incredibly short black maids uniform.

Following behind a deliriously happy Draco Malfoy.

"Don't even ask." Hermione said pleadingly to Harry and a dumbstruck Ron, who looked to shocked to even be furious.

Draco lead the way to the Slytherin table, and sat down. Whilst a scarlet faced Hermione stood beside him. Holding a jug of pumpkin juice out to him.

"Aw, Granger you shouldn't have." Draco said silkily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione said to herself out loud.

Draco heard her, smirked and said nothing.

And so the young witch endured the whole of dinner, by Draco's side, helping him to whatever he needed. Until...

"Oh, Granger, could you get that for me?" Draco asked sweetly.

Hermione looked to where Draco was pointing.

His napkin was on the floor...

Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up, careful her skirt didn't ride up.

"Actually, Granger, I feel it would be better, on your knees." Draco grinned.

Hermione looked up at him awed.

Three

Two

One

"Thats it! I've had it! I give Okay? I give! I Hermione Jean Granger, have an inferiority complex to Draco Malfoy! Just a small one! But it's there and he knows! OKAY?" Hermione yelled, picking herself up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Granger, you shouldn't have." Draco's voice glided back to her.

That did it.

Hermione walked calmly back to the Slytherin table, raised her arm back, and punched Malfoy in Squarely the jaw.

And then calmly walked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º I did not like you at all before 7Th year.**

"How long?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked her annoying roommate.

Draco smirked. "I asked how long?"

Hermione moaned and sat down on her sofa, siting back and pulling a blanket over herself.

"Yes, that I heard." I know I¡m going to regret this.' Hermione thought to herself.

"How long what exactly Draco?"

"How long have you liked me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Since this year, Draco." She told him. Now Draco rolled his eyes.

"Your lying." he said in a singsong voice.

"Am not." Hermione growled.

"Are too." Draco smirked.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!!"

"Are too, are too! Are too!"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione yelled. Draco laughed, and moved over to the her side, he set down, he lifted her up and sat her back down on his lap.

"Jerk." Hermione told him, making sure the blanket covered him too.

"Lier." He retorted.

Hermione sighed, leaning her head back as Draco kissed the nape of her neck. "Mm"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?" Draco grunted. Nipping her neck slightly.

"You'll laugh at me." Hermione told him. Pushing herself closer to him.

"Never." Draco said laying her back onto the sofa.

"Mm, Draco."

"_Tell me." _Draco said softly, kissing her fully on the mouth. "How long, _Hermione._" that did it. Just the way he said her name could cause her to melt, completely.

"Third year." Hermione said heavily, after kissing him again.

"Third year?" Draco repeated, laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You said you wouldn't laugh, you git."

Draco smiled. "Its not that, I just think it's funny, _I've liked you since second year." _He whispered.

Hermione looked up at him, shocked and smirking.

And then she kissed him. Over, and over, and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º I did not date Viktor Krum to make you jealous.**

"Just because I spent a summer in Bulgaria, does not mean I was in love with him."

"No, it means you went out with him to make me jealous."

Hermione clawed into the seat, as the train lurched suddenly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me." Draco smirked.

"Viktor and I liked each other, we just didn't fall in love. Draco. It had nothing to do with _you._"

"Oh, yeah you two were great together, Hermy-Own-Ninny." Draco told her sarcastically.

"What is in a name, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Hermione quoted.

"Your a romantic all right." Draco laughed. Tossing a chocolate frog at her.

"Unlike you." Hermione retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I did not date Viktor to make you jealous. Whats with you anyway."

"It's just funny, how, you've liked me since third year ask you date Krum in fourth?"

"Nothing to do with you. You are not the center of the universe you know."

Draco looked shocked. "Are you calling my mother a lier?"

Hermione laughed at loud. Hitting him with a Licorice Wand. She took a bite of a chocoball. Draco watched her, he could see the wheels in her head turning, he smiled.

"Okay, heres the deal." Mione told him.

"Mm. Go on."

"I'll you the truth, if you to the next thing I ask." Hermione smirked.

"Deal."

"I liked Viktor, a lot. I liked his smell, his touch, his stare, even his inability to say my name. Thats why I said yes to him to the Ball, and thats why I spent the summer with him, and we grew closer. When that summer ended he even asked me to wait for him, till Christmas he would be back from training. Then I remembered, the reason I had dressed up for the ball. I wanted something, and it wasn't a Bulgarian seeker. I wanted that smell that haunted my dreams, the stares that followed me daily, the feel of when cold hands accidentally brushed mine. Most of all? I wanted, _You._ Draco." Hermione finished, sucking on her sugar quill, thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that." Draco told her.

"You weren't meant to." She countered.

They sat in silence for some time. Then suddenly Draco leaned forward in his seat. "My hands are cold?" He asked, seriously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They were back then."


	6. Chapter 6

**6º I liked Ron for 3 years.**

"I'm going to kill him."

"Oh, shut up. Your not killing anyone."

"Great, just great Granger, defend him why Don't you." Draco grimaced as Hermione wiped the blood from the cut on the side of his head.

"I'm not, nor have I defended him. You saw me hex him."

"Hmph, fucking weasel. Good for nothing son of a b-"

"Hey! Leave Molly, out of it."

"Sorry."

"I liked him for three years you know." Mione said halfheartedly.

"Your joking."

"No."

"Good god, Granger."

Hermione laughed, healing his bruises. Draco shook his head at her, appalled.

"I did. But you know what happened, just when I thought about telling him?"

"You had your eyes checked?"

Mione giggled. "_I saw you." _She whispered, close to his ear. "For the first time, I really looked at the moody, arrogant, rude, git, of a Slytherin ans I saw, you, the real Draco Malfoy." Hermione put the cloth back in the bowl.

Draco smiled.

"And you realized?."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I realized I had never really liked Ron." She admitted.

"Good." Draco smirked, pulling her closer. "Good for nothing, weasel has no idea what he's missing." He stated, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**7º You are not an egoistic, sarcastic, son of a- pain in the ass.**

"So you broke up?"

"No..."

"Your together?"

"No..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"She broke up with me?"

"Erm...What?"

"She broke up with me."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"So did she tell you why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...come on! Thats why you woke me up at 5:30AM, not to tell me?"

"You'll laugh, or worse, you'll say it's true."

"Try me."

""She said I was an egoistic, sarcastic, son of a---, pain in the ass-"

"You are not an egoistic, sarcastic, son of a---, pain in the ass- Draco."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not!"

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"You are, your nostril's flaring."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay well maybe, You are an egoistic, sarcastic, son of a- pain in the ass. But you know what, we're all used to it, we grew up with it. and the reason most of us put up with you? because we like the egoistic, sarcastic, Slytherin prince, thats who you are. So if she went out with you knowing that was who you were, she had no right to dumping you because of that, she was trying to change you, and that is not something anyone would have liked!"

"You really think that?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't. You know that."

"Ha ha, very true. Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

"You know, next time? I'm asking you out indeed."

"Ha ha ha, you wish."

"I'm serious."

"We're never going to date."

"We'll see Granger, we will see."


	8. Chapter 8

**8º I wont date you.**

"No."

"Granger."

"I said No."

"Well why the bloody hell not?"

"Because, _Malf_oy..Your you."

"That can not possibly be a reason."

"Because, your a prick."

"I dare say Granger, that is some times a good thing."

"You wish."

"Just say yes Granger."

"Never."

"Your so headstrong."

"Its a gift."

"Leave me alone."

"Say yes."

"No."

"Then I'm going to keep on."

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I-Will-Not-Date-You!"

"Thats what you think." Draco said in an annoying singsong voice.

"It's what I know." Hermione replied.

"We'll see."

"I just can not believe it!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**17 days later**

"19 roses Hermione! All because the 19th is the day you were born! And such a beautifully written card!" Ginny sighed dreamily."

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

"19 red and white roses! You know that means unity right? He loves you."

"He does not."

"He does."

"Does not!"

Just then a single red rose appeared on the table beside Hermione's text book.

"Red rose! Oh-my-god! Hermione red means love. Passion."

Hermione looked from the rose to the Slytherin table, Draco waved and blew her a kiss. Smirking.

* * *

"No, way." She said.

"Oh, I cant believe it!"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"It's just so amazing!"

"Ginny, shut up."

"I just cant believe your dating Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny..."

"And he is completely in love with you."

"Ginny..."

"I thought you said you would never, ever, ever, ever, date him." Ginny grinned.

Hermione looked at her reflection smiling, "I guess, I lied." She said, decorating her hair with red roses.


	9. Chapter 9 & 10

**9º I don't love you. **

**10º I wont marry you.**

"Why don't you just admit it." Draco growled.

"Because its not true."

Draco stood up and walked to where Hermione was standing. She stood there for a few minutes, keeping her eyes closed as two strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"We have to stop this! We just can't keep this up!" Hermione told him slightly annoyed at the cocky grin on his handsome face. He looked down at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"We go through this every night, pet, and you know as well as I do that you love me. We're drawn to each other, its unbreakable. It's not just a normal attraction anymore. This is love."

Hermione looked completely scandalized "This!" She pointed between the two of them. "Draco, this is not love. This is- it's- it's wrong, it's vile, it's disgusting! It's got to stop!" Hermione cried out shrilly.

He stood staring at her for a few minutes waiting for her to catch her breath.

"You love me."

Hermione pulled at her hair in frustration.

"I do not love you, and you don't love me!"

"I noticed you when I was eleven years old, I've liked you since I was thirteen, and I've been in love with you since I was fifteen. That is for all intents and perposes my entire life! I saw you in my dreams before I had even met you. I have saved your life, more times than I can count, and never once have I let on to it. If that isn't love Granger, please for the Merlin's sake tell me what is. We've dated for 3 months Hermione, you told me you couldn't live without me. Yet you refuse to tell me you love me! What is your problem?"

"I'm scared." Hermione said, but it was just a whisper.

Draco looked back at Hermione, shocked. "Scared of what? Mione I'm not a Death Eater, you know that!"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that. I'm scared of losing myself to you."

"Huh?"

"Draco, when I'm away from you I don't function, it hurts to breath, I walk around in a daydream I cant seem to get out of, and that scares me, because if you ever decide you've gotten bored of me, like you did with all your other ex-girlfriends. Where would that leave me? Stuck in a daydream? Broken because I cant breath without smelling your sent? I don't want to end like that."

"Hermione. I will never, never. Get bored of you, you cant compare yourself to Pansy, or Hannah,

your special, you know me, the real me, you know I don't lie. So when I said I want you, I meant what I said, and I meant it as indefinitely. Forever.

"You wont leave?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I swear, I'll make an unbreakable vow if you want me to."

"No, I trust you."

"Good."

Draco's mouth descended on hers, and she smiled into it, her body melting against his. She loved the way his back felt under her finger tips and how he kissed her with so much passion it was almost unbearable. She longed to tell him how much she loved this, how much she loved him.

"I love you."

Draco smiled. "I know."

"Lier, you doubted."

"Me? Never."

Hermione laughed.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard."

"I am not marrying you Draco."

"Did it work?"

Hermione looked up at him and frowned. "Did what work?"

"Did you convince yourself?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your a terrible lier, love." Draco said simply, as he pushed her against the nearest wall, keeping her hands over her head so she couldn't' get away.

She felt his lips now on her neck, gently sucking and licking that spot that made her eyes roll back in her head.

"I know." Hermione. She grabbed him roughly pushing him closer, wanting him so much it hurt them both.


End file.
